ELEGI WARNA
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Aku juga tidak akan pernah berhenti. Meskipun semua hanya khayalan, aku akan tetap bersamanya, sebab rasa cinta dan bahagia ini terasa begitu nyata, bukan begitu, Sai?  Sho-ai SaiNaru/NaruSai  Warning Inside! RnR Please


**Disclimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**ELEGI WARNA**

**By**

Rei-kun 541

**Genr****e**

Angst/Romance (Sudah lama aku tidak nulis fic, jadi bingung sendiri. Benar tidak ya?)

**Pair**

SaiNaru/NaruSai

**Warning**

Sho-ai, OOC, Typos, sepertinya fic canon (canon atau semi canon ya?), dan hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.

**Selamat membaca...**

.**  
><strong>

.

.

Sai tidak gila. Dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya gila atau dianggap gila. Sai hanya terjebak. Salahkan laki-laki dengan mata yang memproyeksikan warna biru langit itu. Tidak seharusnya seorang lelaki dari pasukan ANBU Ne memiliki perasaan, tapi mengenalnya, memaksa seorang yang tidak punya perasaan mencari kembali perasaannya.

Sai bukanlah orang bodoh yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Salahkan senyuman khas itu yang membuatnya menghabiskan seperempat chakranya untuk menjadikan semuanya nyata, melukiskan sosok yang perlahan menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam impian yang tidak pasti, menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada kanvas bersama kuas dan cat warna-warna cerah, serta sebuah teknik yan belum pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Sai tidak bodoh, dia hanya sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya dan merasakan hangat pelukannya, aku hanya bisa diam, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain itu. Malam ini juga sama. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah, entah karena misi yang baru diselesaikannya sore tadi atau rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sore tadi, dia membuka pintu rumah tanpa ada kata-kata 'aku pulang...' atau sejenis itu. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di depannya sambil menatap mata onyxnya yang sayu itu tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Ada kesedihan dimatanya. Aku tahu, karena aku orang yang paling mengerti dia dibanding siapapun. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas kemudian mendorong sedikit lenganku agar aku memberikannya jalan. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

Dia berhenti di sebuah kanvas besar diruang tengah, menatap kanvas putih itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matanya terlihat semakin sedih.

"Sai..." panggilku,menyadarkannya kalau aku sekarang berada di belakangnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar aku diam tanpa menoleh kearahku. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan aku dan kanvas itu menuju ke kamarnya. Aku tidak mengikutinya. Rasanya sesak melihat dia seperti itu. Jadi aku tinggalkan dia dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Aku lebih memilih duduk jendela, melihat langit merah senja sampai bintang-bintang muncul menggantikan tugas matahari.

"Naruto... Makan malamnya sudah siap," panggilnya dari meja makan. Aku segera beranjak dari jendela dan duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja untuk makan malam. Menatap makanan yang juga ia siapkan untukku, menambah luka hati. Dia tetap terdiam, melahap makan malamnya tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menatapku saat itu dan membuatku sedikit gugup. Dia kembali memainkan sumpitnya dan mengambil sepotong daging di piring dan diketakkannya daging itu di mangkuk nasiku.

"Makan!" ucapnya, tapi aku tetap diam, bahkan menyentuh sumpitpun tidak.

"Sai..." panggilku, tapi dia tetap tidak mau menjawab. Dia terus saja melahap makanannya, hingga aku putuskan untuk menunggunya selesai makan.

"Tolong bereskan semua ini, Naruto. Aku lelah..." ucapnya setelah ia menghabiskan makan malamnya, memerintahkan aku untuk membereskan meja makan sementara ia beranjak dari hadapanku menuju ke kamarnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berdiam diri saja. Jadi saat itu kuputuskan untuk mencegahnya pergi dengan bergegas berdiri menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya. Itu sukses menghantikan langkahnya.

"Sai, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku padanya. Ia segera menarik tangannya agar pegangan tanganku terlepas. Aku tersentak. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sai orang yang lembut, begitu yang aku tahu. Dia selalu bersikap hangat. Tingkah lakunya menandakan dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku tahu, dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi malam ini dia berubah. Dia terlihat sangat membenciku, bahkan memandangku saja terasa jijik baginya, dan aku tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku lelah..." jawabnya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Baiklah, selamat istirahat, Sai. Aku mencintaimu..." ucapku kemudian berbalik untuk membereskan meja makan.

"Pembual!"

Aku tersentak. Sai tiba-tiba berkata hal yang tidak wajar seperti itu. Aku hentikan pekerjaanku dan berbalik menatapnya yang sudah berdiri di menghadapku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku! Kau pikir aku akan percaya semudah itu?"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucapku dan aku tidak bohong dengan semua yang telah aku lontarkan. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, tapi sepertinya, Sai tetap tidak percaya. Ia segera menghampiriku kemudian meninju pipiku sekuat tenaganya hingga aku terhempas jatuh di lantai.

"Sudah aku bilang, berhenti berbohong padaku, Naruto! Aku tidak suka!"

Aku berusaha bangkit kembali, kemudian melontarkan kembali kata-kata itu. Ada dorongan dalam hatiku untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai..."

"Kuso!" umpatnya. Dia kembali memukulku. Kali ini lebih keras dibandingkan tadi. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Ia terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto!" Satu pukulan telak di pipi kiriku sukses membuatku terhempas lagi kelantai. Ia menduduki perutku dan mulai memukul pipiku berkali-kali.

"Cinta, cinta... kau bohong! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu sementara di hatimu hanya ada Sasuke, menyerahkan seluruh masa depanmu hanya untuk membawanya pulang, bercerita tentangnya sepanjang jalan, siap terluka untuk menjaganya, bahkan siap mati untuknya, kemudian mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau pikir aku percaya?" Aku mendengar semua yang dilontarkannya itu disela-sela pukulannya yang betubi-tubi di pipiku. Ia memukulku tanpa ampun. Mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya disana. Melampiaskan sakit hatinya dengan membuatku terluka. Aku hanya bisa diam. Kubiarkan dia melakukan itu padaku. Mungkin dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan sedikit terobati.

"Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Naruto? Kau brengsek!" Satu pukulan di pipi kiriku yang begitu kuat sebagai pukulan terakhirnya. Sai tersengal-sengal. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa pada pukulan terakhir itu dan menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Aku membencimu, Naruto! Aku sangat membencimu!" Itu kata-kata terkhirnya. Dia kembali ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi padaku.

Pernyataan benci seperti itu selalu membuatku sedih. Aku selalu merasa takut kehilangan. Aku takut ia melenyapkan aku dari hidupnya. Tapi sepertinya itu yang akan terjadi, mungkin besok aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

Kutatap matanya yang tertutup itu. Sai tidak buta. Dia melihat semuanya dengan tatapan mata yang selalu fokus, hingga tak pernah terjebak ilusi. Tapi cinta mulai membuatnya buta, hingga ia tidak mampu melihat mana kenyataan dan yang mana khayalan.

Aku tinggalkan ia, keluar kamarnya dan memilih kembali keruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kanvas putih itu berdiri tegak di samping sofa. Sempat kutatap kanvas itu sebelum akhirnya aku merebahkan diriku di sofa dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Belaian lembut di pipiku membuatku terbangun dan mendapati Sai berada di depanku. Duduk di di sisi sofa sambil membelai pipiku. Aku segera beranjak bangun.

"Sai..." sapaku padanya dan dibalasnya sapaanku dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Sai..."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..." ucapnya memohon. Aku hanya dapat membalas pelukannya saja.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

"Jika tidak bisa berhenti, ya jangan berhenti."

"Kau pasti menganggap aku gila..." ungkapnya. Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi saat itu. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan pelukan yang sebenarnya semu.

"Tidak, Sai..." Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong sedikit tubuhku agar aku tidak memeluknya lagi kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya. Aku mengikutinya, menurunkan kakiku dari atas sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenaranya... tidak masalah jika kau menganggap aku gila. Aku memang sudah gila." Aku tersentak mendengar itu. Dia menyadari semua yang telah dilakukannya itu tidak wajar.

"Tapi, aku mohon tolong jangan katakan kau ingin berhenti kemudian menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu..."

"Sai..."

"Biarkan aku tetap mengecup keningmu, menciummu, mencumbu bayang-bayangmu..." Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar mengatakan itu, tapi aku hanya dapat kembali terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Dia sadar, dia mengerti, dia tahu semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Bukan, bukan dia yang salah. Dia menutupi sebelah matanya dengan satu tangannya dan menunduk.

"Karena hanya dengan begini aku merasa cintaku terbalas... hanya dengan ini aku dapat meringankan luka hati. Karena meskipun begini..." Sai membuka matanya dan berpaling menatapku, "Perasaan cinta yang bahagia bisa aku nikmati..."

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya, "Sai..." Segera kutarik tangannya saat itu, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan yang membara di bibirnya. Ia sempat tersentak, tapi setelah itu ia menikmati kecupanku juga.

"Naruto... Aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya dan pelukan hangat itu kembali aku dapatkan.

"Yo... Sai..." Aku tersentak, begitu pula dengan Sai. Itu suaranya, suara dari seseorang yang sangat Sai cintai. Sai segera mendorong tubuhku, dan dorongannya itu membuatku kembali masuk ke dalam kanvas putih yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ohayou... Sai... Maaf tidak mengetuk pintumu, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Hari ini Nenek Tsunade akan memberikan kita misi yang ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Aku yakin kali ini kita dapat bertemu kembali dan membawanya pulang ke desa.." kata seorang bernama Naruto itu dengan penuh semangat, berbicara tentang seseorang yang yang sangat dicintainya di depan Sai. Sai hanya dapat tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Hm? Gambarku?" tanyanya ketika melihat kanvas yang sekarang mereplikasikan dirinya, "Wah... tidak kusangka secara diam-diam kau menggambar aku juga. Hm... lumayan.." ujarnya memberikan penilaian.

"Ya, lumayan untuk mengusir tikus," jawab Sai kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa? Kau menggambar aku hanya untuk itu?"

Sai tersenyum, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Ayo, kita segera temui Sang Hokage! Bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk membawa Sasuke pulang?" ajak Sai sambil terus berjalan keluar.

"Eh? Tunggu aku... kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan gambarku itu... aku tidak terima kau menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk mengusir tikus... Hei, Sai..." Aku terus mendengar ocehannya hingga menghilang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya pintu depan rumah yang tertutup.

Aku juga tidak akan pernah berhenti. Meskipun semua hanya khayalan, meskipun aku hanya sosok semu dari warna dan cakra miliknya, aku akan tetap bersamanya, sebab rasa cinta dan bahagia ini terasa begitu nyata, bukan begitu, Sai?

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Fic macam apa ini? Gomenasai, Readers. Setelah sekian lama tidak buat fic, aku kembali dengan membuat fic pendek yang ga jelas banget. Kemampuanku rasanya tidak pernah meningkat. Gomenasai Readers.<p>

Untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fic-ku sampai sini aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Semoga dapat sedikit menghibur.

Dan untuk kekasih yang paling aku cintai, Shabby a.k.a Hotaru Ikki Kyoukai a.k.a Hotaru Renka Shabby, ini fic yang aku janjikan, sayang. Semoga kau menyukainya. Kalau misalnya kau tidak berkenan, tolong maafkan aku. Aku jangan dijitak... Nanti aku beri anak marmut deh, 7 ekor. Sama seperti banyaknya bulan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Aku harap kau makin mencintaiku, seperti aku yang semakin mencintaimu.

Bagi teman-teman readers yang sudah membaca, terima kasih. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah berniat memberi masukan dan saran untuk karyaku yang tidak seberapa ini. Suatu keberuntungan bagiku mendapat kritik dan saran yang membangun dari Readers.

* * *

><p>Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya...<p> 


End file.
